The Misadventures of Mike Schmidt: Scene of the Crime
by TheGreatElisaMousy
Summary: FIFTH INSTALLMENT. Everyone thought that the killer of the children had been locked away for good. But maybe they were wrong. Maybe he's still on the loose. And maybe he wants to strike again. But first, he has to scope out the pizzeria. At night. What will happen to Mike and the Fazbear gang this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Once again we return to one of my darker stories… *insert evil laugher here***

 **Anyway, shout-out to Da-Tenshi Setsuna for allowing me to use her character, Skylar Winchester (of no relation to Sam and Dean Winchester XD) You rock! (To see Skylar in action more, read Da-Tenshi Setsuna's Our Little Horror Story, it's really good!)**

 **As stated above, I do not own Skylar, I do not own Mike or the animatronics, nor do I own the establishment. I do however own these characters that have appeared thus far: Valerie Logan, Lucy Harper, Heather Kyte, and Amanda Schmidt. Anyway, on with the show~**

* * *

Mike was hanging out at the pizzeria on the weekend, when he didn't work his day job, when his manager approached him, followed by a nineteen year old girl with brown hair who was munching on what appeared to be sour gummy worms.

"Hello, Schmidt," Valerie greeted. "I'm glad to see that you're here now. Saves me the trouble of having to call you. This is Skylar Winchester, our new day guard. I was hoping you could show her how the job works."

Mike gave her a quizzical look for a moment, as his job was much different from the day guard, but he had an idea of what he was supposed to do. "Okay." He looked at Skylar. "I'm Mike. Anyway, come with me. I'm going to show you your office."

"Alright," she said, following him. He had the idea that she had a habit of going with the flow. Of course, he could be wrong. Leading her down the East Hall, he brought her to the Security Office. He wanted to avoid bringing her by Pirate's Cove, since she might get a bit… curious. "This is your office," he said. "It's mine at night."

"What are those?" the new day guard asked, looking at the papers pinned to the board on the right side of the front wall.

Mike had never paid much attention to them, mainly because he'd been too preoccupied with survival during the first month, and then spent half his shift outside the office these days. Studying them, he saw that they looked like children's drawings. "I think these were done by children. You saw the animatronics on stage, right?"

"Hard not to," Skylar commented.

"Point taken," he replied. "Anyway, about thirty years ago, they used to be able to walk around during the day, so I guess kids would draw them and give them the pictures. Those pictures then wound up in here, I imagine."

"What's this supposed to be?" Skylar asked, pointing to one of a child in front of a present. A lot of smiley faces were drawn above the child, and some brown creature's head was on the right side.

"Freddy, I think," Mike said, trying to hold back a small laugh. He knew that these were just drawn by children, but still… Freddy looked more like a sloth than a bear. "Anyway," he said, trying to get back on track. "You'll be needing this." He handed her the tablet. "This is connected to all the cameras in the building except the entrance. The Kitchen camera is broken, but the audio still works." He turned on the tablet and switched to the Kitchen camera where they could hear the cooks talking to each other and the typical sounds of moving pots, pans, and cupboard doors. "You can keep an eye on everything with this. If anything seems wrong, you'll see it and then you can head out to take care of it."

"Alright," she said. Glancing at the left door, she noticed the two buttons. "What are these for?" she asked, pressing the door button, only slightly startled when the giant blast door descended.

Mike calmly pressed the button again, opening the door. "That's mainly for me," he informed her. "You know, in case some people break in and I get in a little over my head," he continued, lying. "Then I'll be here in the office, where I can call 911." Thinking for a moment, he realized something. "This could help you, too, though. If a criminal or something breaks in here and is a threat to the kids, you can get them all in here and shut the doors."

"Would this really fit all the kids that might be here?" Skylar questioned.

"I don't know, but it would be worth a try."

Skylar paused. "Why would that be something to worry about, though? I mean, it's just a kid's pizzeria. Worst thing that can happen is some kid gets food poisoning from some bad pizza, right?"

Mike sighed. "You know the Missing Children Incident?"

The girl froze for a second. "I think so… Some kids were taken at some, uh, kids' place, right?"

"Yeah," the guard confessed. "And this would be that place." He noticed her discomfort at the subject, but he wasn't going to pry, so he just changed the subject instead. "Another thing you'll want to do is make sure that the kids don't get too close to Pirate's Cove." He switched the camera to the closed curtain.

"Why?" she asked, obviously glad to get off the topic of missing and murdered children.

"There's an animatronic in there that broke down a long time ago," Mike told her. "But we found some tapes of some shows he did way back in the day. We show them now, telling the kids that the animatronic, Foxy, is on a journey across the world in his pirate ship, so if they see him here…"

"The story won't sell," Skylar finished. "Got it."

Mike nodded. "Now, how about you get started on this job of yours?" he asked. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on you so I can help if you need it."

"I'm fine, I don't need help," she said stubbornly.

"Well, too bad. I'm staying anyway," he said. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Well, alright, then," the girl replied, shrugging. "Stay if you wanna."

Mike spent the next few hours observing Skylar while she checked the cameras, throwing out some scenarios of what could happen to see what she would do. Finally satisfied that she had the job down, he headed back for the Dining Area. "If you need anything, just come get me," he said.

"Alright," Skylar agreed, though it was obvious that she didn't think she'd really need the help.

Deciding he wanted to see how children enjoyed their newest attraction once again, he headed for Kid's Cove.

" _Ahoy, there, mateys! I hear ye be wantin' ta hear some ol' pirate's tales, eh? Well, there was once…"_

 _ **X**_

Stepping out the pizzeria, a man smirked. All these years, and no one had figured out what had _really_ happened in 1987. That poor guard who had taken the fall for him… He snickered. He had walked away completely clean last time, and he would again. The place had changed a little bit, so would need to scope it out a little, but that wouldn't be a problem.

After all, the place was completely deserted at night.

* * *

 **Important piece of information for this last part. In 1987, there was no need for a night guard. The guy who supposedly killed the kids was the day guard. Also, I know a lot of this was teaching Skylar the ropes, but I needed a setup for the story, and introducing her seemed like a good place to start.**

 **Anyway, we know shit's gonna go down soon. See you next time, and please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is mostly of a flashback of Vincent's (using the name of Rebornica's Purple Guy so that I can be lazy and not sit here, trying to come up with a name) depicting exactly how the murders went down in 1987. I was thinking of doing it later, but this guy isn't the type to monologue the entire thing, so since I want to show it all… Here ya go~**

* * *

Vincent slipped his lock pick into his pocket, knowing that he would have to break in. After a moment of thought, he grabbed the handgun off his dresser. He doubted he'd need to use it, as there would be no one there, but it was better to be safe than sorry. After all, he couldn't risk that someone extended their shift and caught him. He had cut it close last time. He wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

 _ **X**_

 _Vincent smirked, staring at the uniform in his hand. He'd managed to swipe a spare the previous day. Now he'd fit in with the rest of the workers. No one would suspect a thing…_

" _Ahoy, there, matey," he heard as he approached Pirate's Cove. He looked up to see the fox animatronic, Foxy, looking at him. Vincent merely nodded in response. Having brought a tool kit, he set it down, grabbing a few things. "What's tha' for?" the animatronic asked._

" _Oh, just a bit of maintenance," Vincent lied smoothly. "There seems to be a little glitch in your systems, and I know a thing or two about mechanics." And it was true, he did. Enough to do some devastating damage without leaving a trace…_

" _Really?" Foxy asked, confused. "I feel fine." But Vincent had already started powering him down. While reprogramming the animatronic, he was already going through the next stage of his plan. He'd snuck into Parts and Services under the guise that he 'thought his kid brother wandered in' and saw an empty Freddy suit. As the animatronics walked around during the day, he could easily use the suit for his purposes with little to no suspicion._

 _As soon as he began powering Foxy back out, he left Pirate's Cove, slipping into Parts and Services when no one was looking._

 _Vincent waited a few hours, hidden in the shadows and plotting exactly how he would go about this. Foxy's programming would glitch once he caught sight of Vincent in this suit, which would cause enough of a distraction for his to complete his task._

 _Finally, it was time._

 _Slipping into the suit was a bit harder than he had thought it would be, but he soon found himself fitted inside, ready for 'action'. Stepping out of the room and into the Dining Area, he glanced up at Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. They were in the middle of a show, so they wouldn't be able to interfere. Keeping to the back wall, he grinned to himself as some kids slowly made their way over to him, curious about the 'new animatronic'._

 _He had the full attention of five children when the screaming began. The kids looked around frantically, trying to figure out what was going on. Once he saw Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica leave the Show Stage to stop Foxy, Vincent said, "Come with me. I'll keep you safe." With that, he lead them into Parts and Services. While the kids were still dazed about what happened, he closed the door behind them._

 _He placed his hand on the other doorknob, the one to the room that remained hidden to even most staff. Vincent had happened upon it on accident when he had entered the room yesterday._

" _Where are we going?" one of the little girls asked._

" _Where you'll be safe," he said simply, nudging them inside. As soon as he followed and closed the door, utter darkness fell upon them, causing some of the children to whimper in fear. Vincent flicked a light switch that turned on a small, flickering bulb above their heads._

 _The kids were still obviously confused, and Vincent took advantage of this, grabbing the rag soaked in chloroform he'd placed while he was waiting earlier. One by one, the kids fell to the floor, unconscious. He made quick work of binding and gagging them. He had to leave quickly or risk getting caught. As soon as the job was done, he left the secret room, locking it behind him and hastily taking off the suit. Surprisingly, there were still enough people left in the restaurant to create the chaos he needed to slip out, unnoticed._

 _He would be back that night to finish the job._

 _ **X**_

 _Picking the lock had been easy, since he'd had years if practice from stealing from the neighbors when they were away on vacation. Once he was inside, he saw that the animatronics had been turned off, leaving him to do as he pleased. Fingering the knife in his pocket, he strode to the Parts and Services room and unlocked the door inside. Before opening it, he put the suit back on. There was bound to be blood everywhere, and he couldn't get it on his clothes as incriminating evidence. The suit would be soiled, instead._

 _Removing the hands of the suit and the head, he opened the door. He'd taken his knife out of his pocket and was now holding it behind his back. He wanted to see their faces when they saw each other die._

 _Tears were streaming down their faces when they saw him, and they tried to scream when they saw the knife as he pulled it out. Their gags, however, had held throughout all the hours they'd been locked in here. He made quick work of them, his grin growing as each child died, and each remaining child grew more and more horrified._

 _The last child was still bleeding out when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning, he saw a man in the same kind of uniform he'd stolen that morning._

" _What the hell are you doing?" he yelled, approaching Vincent. The murderer grinned._

" _Guess," he said cockily. He hadn't counted on getting caught, but if this played out the way he was hoping, he wouldn't have to kill this man._

 _The guard shoved him out of the way in response and ran to the last kid, kneeling on the floor, trying to stop the bleeding. He became covered in more blood by the second. Vincent merely dropped the knife, kicked it toward the man, slipped out of the suit, and exited the building. As soon as he was far enough away, Vincent slipped a coin into the nearest pay phone._

" _911, what's your emergency?"_

" _I'd like to report a group of homicides…"_

 _ **X**_

The man, Jimmy, had been placed under arrest in his stead. Apparently, the day guard had decided to look for some cause of Foxy's malfunction. Since the man was caught in the room with the five dead children, covered in their blood with the murder weapon by his feet, there was no investigation, just an automatic arrest.

Now, thirty years later, he planned to strike again. They had most likely sealed up the room he'd killed the kids in, so he needed to look for somewhere else to do it. Night would be the perfect time, since there was no one there.

With that thought in mind, Vincent slipped into his car, armed and ready, just in case.

* * *

 **Anyone have any guesses as to what will happen when Vincent arrives at the pizzeria? I'd love to hear your thoughts~**

 **Until next time~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Really on a roll here, huh? (This is what happens when you have next to nothing to do during the summer) I warn you, though, that starting August 31** **st** **, my updates will probably be a lot more spaced out, since I'm starting college, and I have no idea how my time management will work, so I'm not quite sure how often I'll be able to work on writing this. Anyway, without further ado, here we go~**

* * *

Mike sat in his office, facing away from the desk, the tablet left on it, left forgotten for the moment. All the animatronics were in the office with him, so he had no need to check the cameras. There was nothing major going on, but the animatronics had wanted to pop in at the very beginning of his shift and just decided to stay there. They'd had questions that they'd been wanting to ask for quite some time, but had never gotten the chance to do it, for one way or another. They wanted to know more about Mike and his life, so they asked about his parents, as well as his day job.

"Ye said one o' yer crewmates in yer day job helped you with the idea of me stories?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah, Lucy," Mike replied. "She mentioned that she'd heard about a 'pirate fox', and that she thought it would be really cool to hear some pirate stories. When I told her we couldn't put you back in the show, she said it was too bad, since she was sure kids would love to hear some pirate stories."

"I wish I could thank the lass," Foxy commented. "She saved this ship, and me show."

"What kind of person is this Lucy?" Chica asked.

"Oh, boy," the man started with a slight laugh. How did he explain the strange high schooler with ever changing hair color that he worked with?

The tablet still remained behind him, so he wouldn't noticed if any intruders entered the pizzeria.

 _ **X**_

As soon as Vincent arrived, he made quick work of the lock. "Just like riding a bike," he muttered to himself. Stepping inside, he quietly closed the door behind him. No one was _supposed_ to be there, but then again, neither were they in 1987. Better safe than sorry.

Slipping through the Dining Area, he noticed that the animatronics were noticeably missing from the Show Stage. They must keep them somewhere else at night…

His first stop was Parts and Services. Once he entered, however, he cursed. They had sealed the door to the hidden room. Now where was he supposed to keep them until he came back at night? He couldn't put them in the security office, considering the fact that they had a day guard. He slammed the side of his fist into the wall in anger. This would make things a little more difficult…

 _ **X**_

"What was that?" Bonnie asked, having heard a loud thump from down the hall.

"I don't know," Freddy began, "but I am a bit concerned."

"You guys wait here," Mike told them. "I'll go check it out." It was very likely that some vandal had broken in, and there was no use scaring the poor person with four living animatronics, one of which branded sharp teeth and a deadly hook. Grabbing his flashlight, he slowly left the office, silently wishing that he had been given some sort of weapon. Then again, this job was about watching the animatronics, so there was no use in supplying one.

Taking a deep breath, he headed down the hall.

 _ **X**_

Vincent clenched his fists when he noticed that the empty Freddy suit he'd used was gone. He should have expected it, since it had been covered in blood when he left it, and it had been thirty years ago, anyway. Now he would have to gut another suit… Might as well do that now.

As soon as he approached one of the suits, however, the door behind him opened wider.

"Who are you, and what the hell are you doing here?" a young man in his early to mid twenties asked, shining a flashlight on him.

"I could ask the same of you," Vincent replied, hand subtly reaching for his knife. He was not afraid to use it if he had to.

"I'm the night guard here, so I'll repeat: Who are you, and what the hell are you doing here?"

Vincent's eyes narrowed at the audacity of the man. He carried no weapon, and yet he spoke to him like this? This mad definitely had some balls. "I've come to continue what I started here, thirty years ago." It didn't matter if this man knew his plan or not. The guard wasn't going to leave this pizzeria alive.

"You're the killer," Mike said slowly, eyes never leaving him. "Then I guess you framed someone back then?"

"Well, despite not being armed, I guess you're smarter than you look," the killer replied with a slight smirk, moving his hand. To hell with the knife. His hand closed around his gun, ready to draw it at a moment's notice.

"If you're telling me this, then I guess I'm not supposed to leave here alive, then?" Mike guessed, taking a few steps backward. He didn't seem frightened, though, which just pissed Vincent off. The guard must have some plan, or some trick up his sleeve, but what? Vincent followed, keeping a close eye on him, drawing his gun as he did so. Perhaps this guard had someone else here with him, but that wouldn't help him. Vincent would just shoot both of them. "So? Shoot me already," Mike said with a slightly raised voice.

What the hell was this guy planning?

 _ **X**_

Freddy's head shot up when he heard Michael. Whoever had broken in that their friend had gone to investigate was obviously armed, with his gun probably already drawn on their friend.

"What do we do?" Chica asked. "If we go out there, he might just shoot Mike."

"He'll probably shoot him anyway, whether we get out there or not," Bonnie argued.

"Bonnie is right," Freddy agreed. "Bonnie, you and Chica move down the East Hall and go around. Foxy, I would like you to head directly for them, down the West Hall.

"Aye aye," the pirate agreed, making for the left door while Chica and Bonnie headed for the right.

"What are you going to do, boss-man?" Bonnie asked before he left.

"I will follow Foxy," he said calmly, hiding his quickly growing anger at the fact that their friend was most likely being held at gunpoint. "Whoever this person is, they will regret the day they ever threatened Michael Schmidt."

* * *

 **If they're pissed now, imagine when they find out who Vincent really is! I don't really like how short these end up being, but to get the chapter the way I want it to end, it has to stop fairly shortly, since I am not a big fan of huge, pointless filler sections. I can't write them without getting boring.**

 **Anyway, what's in store for Mike? What will the animatronics do to Vincent? We'll find out next time. See ya, and don't forget to review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter, and we all know Vincent's going to be in trouble~ But what's going to happen? Let's see, shall we?**

* * *

Foxy bolted down the West Hall, seeing a man holding Mike at gunpoint. _No one_ threatened Mike. Foxy would make sure this man paid.

Hearing the fast metal footsteps, Vincent looked up to see the fox animatronic run at him. Thinking quickly, he grabbed Mike's shoulder, twisted him around, and had one arm securely around the guard's shoulder while the other held the loaded gun to his head. "Try it and the guy's brains go everywhere."

Foxy skidded to a stop, obviously not wanted to risk Mike's life. Bonnie and Chica soon approached from the East Hall, but saw the same sight and stood down. Vincent grinned. He had the perfect hostage. These animatronics seemed very attached to the night guard. Interesting…

Finally, everyone heard calm, steady footsteps coming down the West Hall. Considering that Foxy, Bonnie and Chica were all already there, Vincent knew that this had to be Freddy Fazbear.

"Who are you?" the bear asked. "And why have you come here?"

Vincent smirked in response, never loosening his grip on Mike. "Oh, Freddy, I'm hurt," he said, mock insulted. "Don't you recognize me? Maybe an old yellowed Freddy suit would help you remember."

" _You!_ " Bonnie yelled, clenching his fists. "You're the man that killed those children!"

"And the one tha' made me hurt me little matey!" Foxy growled. He wanted desperately to let that man know what that poor little boy had felt, but as long as Mike was being held hostage, it was impossible.

"That's right," the older man said. "It's amazing how trusting little kids can be to anyone in an animal mascot costume."

"Why have you returned?" Freddy asked. His voice was even, but the rage concealed underneath was clearly evident to all present.

Vincent smirked once again. "I was getting tired of everyday life. That day, in 1987, was the most fun I've ever had. I thought I'd give it another try, but I knew they had to have changed this place up a little. I had to find a new place to put the kids."

Chica took a step forward with a harsh glare, but the killer pressed his gun closer to Mike's temple, making the chicken back off.

"You are a sick and twisted bastard, you know that?" Mike asked.

"One move and you're dead, kid," Vincent warned.

"If you harm Michael," Freddy told him. "You will not live long enough to regret it."

"As long as you keep your distance and let me do my work, he'll be fine."

"There's no way you're getting away with this a second time," Bonnie hissed.

"Well, considering the fact that you can't walk around during the day anymore, I don't see any of you being a problem," Vincent replied. "That's right, I did my research on this place."

 _He does know I can contact the cops after he leaves, right?_ Mike thought before coming to a chilling realization. It was probably the killer's plan to take Mike out of the pizzeria with him and kill him outside, safe from the animatronics, before the guard could turn him in.

How was he supposed to get himself out of this one?

"So," Vincent began with a cruel smile. "Where's the best place to keep some kids until after hours?"

"There are none," Bonnie replied. It was a lie, however. Now that Pirate's Cove was shut down, no one except Mike ever went inside. It would be the perfect place to store some children, but they couldn't tell this psycho that. For one, he would have the perfect place to commit the atrocious deed. For another, Foxy would be forced to watch it all, unable to stop it.

"We'll see about that," Vincent said, slowly backing around Chica and Bonnie, keeping a tight grip on Mike to prevent the younger man's escape. Making his way down the East Hall, he eventually entered the security office. Acting quickly, the killer pressed both door buttons, locking them inside.

"This place runs on limited power," Mike informed him. "You can't keep those doors open forever. Eventually, the power will go out and they'll open." And if the power went out, Vincent may automatically shoot him.

"Right," Vincent replied sarcastically.

"If you don't believe me, pick up the tablet and check the bottom left corner." Vincent did as told and saw a little meter saying 93%.

"Damn…" he muttered. He'd have to open both doors, but keep an eye on both while making sure that Mike didn't escape. The guard was his only bargaining chip with the animatronics, so without him, Vincent was screwed. He had to avoid shooting the guard if he could help it, but at the same time, he wasn't going to make idle threats. He had to play his cards carefully, otherwise he would be in trouble very quickly. He doubted that he would be able to outrun the animatronics, especially Foxy.

Mike watched the other man closely. He had picked up the tablet and glanced down at the cameras. Great, now he would be able to keep an eye on Freddy and the others, making rescue apparently impossible. He just hoped the others had a plan…

 _ **X**_

"We have to get Mike out of there," Bonnie exclaimed.

"We must act carefully, though," Freddy informed.

"Aye," Foxy agreed. "Freddy be right." He glanced up at the camera. The little red light was on. "If that scurvy dog catches wind o' us near the office…"

"He'll shoot Mike," Chica finished. "But we can't just sit here and do nothing!" She looked over at Freddy. She, as well as the others, hoped he had a plan.

"We will not let that happen," the bear assured them. "We cannot."

 _ **X**_

"Damn!" Vincent hissed, noticing all the animatronics exit the Dining Area. He automatically trained his gun on Mike in case they tried to get in. "Looks like your friends want to come get you," he said.

"They're not that stupid," Mike said from his place on the floor, against the wall. "They know what you'll do." Every time the killed glanced back down at the camera, Mike scanned the area around him for some kind of weapon he could use. He would have to act fast, for sure, but hopefully, he'd at least be able to stun the man long enough to take the gun and get the others. He paused a few moments. "Why did you kill those kids?" the guard asked. "What sick and twisted reason could you have to think that that was okay?"

The murderer turned his gaze back on Mike. "It was fun," he said. "Why else? Children are so irritating, with their incessant crying and whining. The world could do with a few less."

Out of the corner of his eye, Mike saw a thin, broken pipe. It must had been taken out during one of the reparations of the building, and with nowhere else to put it for the moment, they stuck it in the security office. It was just out of reach. Every time Vincent looked away, Mike slowly inched to the side, stopping immediately once the older man looked back.

It appeared that the animatronics had decided to scatter, so Vincent took a bit longer trying to find them on the cameras. It was just the chance he needed.

Acting quickly, Mike grabbed the pipe and stood, readying the pipe to hit the killer. He had forgotten one vital detail, though. Vincent had never put down his gun, and was now aiming it right at the guard's chest.

A gunshot rang throughout the pizzeria as Mike Schmidt dropped to the floor, motionless and bleeding.

* * *

 **I'm so evil~ What do you all think is going to happen? Can Misadventures of Mike Schmidt continue after this story is over? Find out soon~**

 **Please review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for being so late, guys! I had to get college stuff ready, and then I went down to the beach for a week, so packing and such, and then actually being there. Soo, yeah. Here's the next chapter, but I don't know when you'll get six. Sorry! I hope you enjoy in the meantime~**

* * *

All four animatronics froze when they heard the gunshot. Bonnie exited Parts and Services, Foxy ran in from Pirate's Cove, and Chica hurried from the bathrooms to meet Freddy in the Dining Area. The bear was fuming.

"Freddy, you don't think he..." Bonnie began softly, not wanting to admit what they were all thinking. As soon as the words left his mouth, both office doors shut. There could only be one reason as to why the killer, with his hostage, would close the doors: his 'hostage' was no longer useful.

"I'm afraid he might already be," Chica said sadly.

"That man has ta know we'll be on him if he hurts Mike," Foxy said, hoping that he was right. That Mike wasn't dead.

All three animatronics turned to Freddy, but the bear was dead silent. They could, however, feel the anger radiate from him in waves.

"He has to have done _something_ to feel like he needed to close the doors," Bonnie reasoned. "So, boss-man, what do we do?"

Freddy slowly turned his head to look at them all. His eyes slowly turned black. While he could do it by will, it also happened when he grew extremely angry, something that didn't happen very often.

"We hunt him down," he said dangerously.

 _ **X**_

Vincent stared down at the dead guard in front of him. That had been a very stupid move, but what other choice did he have? Admittedly, he could have shot him in the shoulder or something, but once he had seen the man stand with the pipe, he acted on instinct, and at the time, survival dictated that he should kill him.

Immediately after he had committed the deed, he'd shut the doors. Those machines would be after him. He should abandon his plan to murder more children for now. He needed to lie low for awhile, but his concern right now was getting out alive and unseen by the cops. He knew that shortly after six, the manager entered the building, and he wasn't sure when the animatronics shut down. Once they did, he'd need to sneak out, staying out of view of the cameras.

He realized something and cursed. He'd been in plain sight when he pulled the guard into the office. They would have his face on record. He needed to find out where they kept the footage from the cameras and destroy it. He couldn't leave any evidence. The animatronics might be able to give a description of him to the manager, but that could easily be fixed. All he had to do was cut his hair, maybe bleach it for a while and grow a short beard. He wouldn't go to jail.

He glanced over at the tablet. The animatronics had gathered in the Dining Area, and now Freddy Fazbear was staring into the camera, eyes completely black with just tiny pinpricks of light in the center. His expression, even through the camera snow, was clear: I will hunt you down and make you pay.

"Bring it on, Fazbear," he muttered, now getting more confident in his survival. "Bring it on."

 _ **X**_

"Mike had to have told him about the power," Chica reasoned as soon as they heard the doors go back up.

"Bonnie," Freddy said, his eyes just as black as before. "Pay him a small visit, and see how Michael is."

"Aye," Foxy agreed. "Let 'im know we mean business!"

Bonnie nodded and turned on his heel, no longer caring about the rules of the 'game' he and the others had developed long ago. The camera light went on, but still he walked, fury in his steps. He was determined to see what had happened to Mike. _Please, Mike,_ he thought. _Please be alive._

Once he reached the door, it shut, so he took a few steps back to look through the window. The man was watching him with a cocky smirk, but the rabbit ignored that for now. His focus was on his friend, lying against the wall, unmoving and bleeding from a hole in his chest.

His shoulders slumped as he returned to the others. At their expectant looks, he slowly shook his head. Foxy clenched his fist, Chica covered her mouth, and Freddy stared straight ahead.

"We may grieve later," he said, though he knew the words weren't fair to the others. At their shocked looks, he added, "Now is the time for revenge." And with that, he stepped back into the shadows, unseen by the camera, understanding what the bear was planning, the others went in separate directions. Bonnie waited in Parts and Services while Chica returned to the Show Stage and Foxy hid behind the curtain to Pirate's Cove. They all knew Freddy would be the most likely to be able to enter the room and grab the killer of the children of 1987 and Mike.

 _ **X**_

When Vincent looked at the tablet again, he saw Bonnie walking toward Parts and Services. Chica went to the Show Stage, and Foxy returned to his closed down show area. Freddy, however, was nowhere to be seen.

He cursed. Freddy must be trying to sneak up on him. But, considering the fact that the bear was a large animatronic, it was very unlikely that he would succeed.

Glancing back at the guard, he sighed. If only he had cooperated...

 _ **X**_

Freddy moved swiftly and silently through the pizzeria. Sticking to the shadows, he remained unseen, even coming down the East Hall. Within a minute, he was in the doorway to the office. Stepping in, just a silent as before, he made a noise with his voice box similar to when a human cleared their throat. He tried to ignore the sight of Michael for the moment. "You made a very grave mistake in shooting Michael Schmidt," he warned before grabbing the man by the throat and lifting him up. But he wouldn't kill him now. No, he'd let the others have their input on how they would go about this. After all, Michael was their friend, too.

Noticing a shadow in the doorway, the bear threw the killer through the left door where he hit something hard and covered with artificial fur. Looking up, he saw the furious face of Bonnie.

"Freddy's right," he growled in a menacing voice. "And you're going to pay for it." And with that, he pulled the man to Parts and Services where Chica and Foxy were waiting, Freddy following close behind. They would get their revenge.

This man would suffer.

* * *

 **Whoa... Okay, I actually made myself kinda sad with how the animatronics were affected by this... But, it had to be done. Anyway, I'd like to say that when I don't write in first person, I write in limited third, so the characters thoughts are still revealed well enough, though the point of view bounces between characters (for example, how Mike is still sometimes called Michael in the narrative, when it focuses on Freddy). So some things may be a little misleading. *hinthintwinkwink***

 **Anyway, all this happened within a few minutes, so things went very downhill, very fast for Vincent. Let's see what happens next, shall we~? (Though remember, I'm not quite sure when that will be)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long! I've been busy with college and lacking motivation, so I am** _ **so**_ **sorry for making you wait so long! There's going to be one more chapter after this one, and hopefully it won't take as long to get to that one as this one did.**

* * *

His eyes opened slowly as he heard footsteps leaving down the West Hall. He could feel his energy still draining. Even through these few minutes he'd been waiting, playing dead, he was losing too much blood and had too little energy. Despite that, though, he had to act, before it was too late.

Pressing his hand to the wound in his chest, he could feel the blood pouring. He pressed his palm over the hole, biting his lip to keep from crying out in pain. He had to suck it up and take action before his friends did something they'd regret. The wetness on his back told him the bullet passed straight through, but his back didn't feel too back compared to his chest.

Crawling painfully over to the desk, he pulled himself to his feet and stumbled out the left door. Supporting himself with the wall next to him, he slowly made his way to the Supply Closet. Opening the door, his focus immediately went on the towels. He grabbed one and pressed it to the hole. This would stem the blood a little more than his hand would.

Now, he had to make it to Parts and Services.

 _ **X**_

Bonnie hurled Vincent into the room where Chica and Foxy were waiting. Chica's gaze held pure fury, and Foxy brandished his hook dangerously.

"Ye'll pay fer what ye did ta Mike!" the pirate threatened.

"You murdered those children in 1987," Chica hissed. "And you killed our friend."

"You didn't honestly think you'd get away with it, did you?" Bonnie asked.

Freddy stepped forward, standing over the murderer. "You never should have returned here." His black eyes focused on Vincent's face which bore a look of pure horror.

"I have the perfect idea, Freddy," Chica told him. "I know how to make him suffer."

"I believe you are right," the animatronic bear replied. Looking back at the human once again, he said, "You wanted to disguise yourself in a Freddy Fazbear suit, correct?" Without waiting for a response, he picked the man up by his throat again. "Let us assist you." With that, he headed for a spare suit. Foxy removed the head and Bonnie turned the suit so that the opening in the top was more easily accessible.

"No, please!" Vincent yelled, losing all of his vibrato from before. "I don't want to die!"

"Neither did Mike," Foxy said angrily. "Neither did the kids!"

Just as they were about to shove him into the suit as they used to do to the old guards, the door slid open.

"Stop!" a familiar voice, albeit quite hoarse, called. The animatronics froze in shock at the sight of Mike Schmidt standing in the doorway, holding a blood soaked towel to his chest.

"I... I killed you..." Vincent said in disbelief. "I shot you right in the heart..."

"Guess you missed," the guard informed him before looking back at his friends. "Don't do this. You're angry, I know. You want revenge, but this isn't the way. I'll call the police and he'll go away for life."

"But—" Bonnie began.

"Even though it seems like a good idea now, you'll regret it later, trust me," their friend insisted. "Please. You guys aren't killers."

Freddy regarded him for a long moment before his eyes slowly turned back to normal. "You are right, Michael," he said calmly. "Foxy, grab some of the rope from Pirate's Cove."

"Aye aye, Cap'n Freddy!" the pirate replied, dashing off the retrieve the requested item while Freddy pulled Vincent into the Dining Area. Chica and Bonnie left, Chica helping to support Mike.

As soon as Foxy returned, Bonnie and Freddy got to work tying the killer to a chair tightly enough so that he couldn't escape.

Mike smiled slightly, glad that he'd stopped a horrible mistake. "We have to call the police," he said, moving toward the West Hall before falling over.

"Freddy, what do we do?" Chica asked, immediately falling into a panic mode.

"We call an ambulance!" Foxy replied, just as panicked.

"How do we explain the fact that four animatronics called, huh?" Bonnie asked.

"Then what do _you_ suggest we do?" Chica asked, hands on her hips as Foxy knelt down to closer examine the injured human.

"I have an idea," Freddy said, moving around Mike to make it to the office.

 _ **X**_

Valerie slowly opened her eyes when he phone rang. Glancing at her clock, she saw that it was about 3:30. Who in their right mind would be calling at this hour...?

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" she asked as soon as she answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Ms. Logan?" a mechanical sounding voice laced with worry asked. "I apologize for calling so late, but we have a bit of a situation."

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Freddy Fazbear, ma'am."

That jolted her awake. She sat up, leaning against her headboard. She was about to ask how he got this number before remembering that her home phone was on the list of emergency contacts she recently left for Schmidt in the office. "What's going on?"

"Michael has been shot, and we need an ambulance, however..." the animatronic explained, trailing off.

"How the hell did Schmidt get shot at the pizzeria?" she asked. "Never mind, I'll be there in five."

 _ **X**_

Five minutes later, Valerie went to unlock the building to see it already open. When she entered, her eyes landed on the man tied to a chair in the Dining Area. She'd have to ask about that, but she caught the worried looks from the animatronics. "Where is he?" she asked, and Bonnie simply pointed to the unconscious guard on the floor. Foxy was still by his side, pressing a towel into his shoulder, another blood soaked towel next to him. "Alright, give me the short version, what happened?"

"He broke into the pizzeria," Chica said, pointing to the man tied to the chair. "Mike found him and he pulled him into the office. Then he shot him." She decided to leave out what they were about to do with the murderer.

"Alright," the manager replied, pulling out her cell phone and called 911. As soon as the call was finished, she closed her phone and looked at the animatronics. "I'll take care of Schmidt," she said. "You all have to take your places."

"Yes, Ma'am," Freddy said, immediately heading to his place on the stage, keeping his eyes locked onto their friend. Valerie had replaced Foxy in holding the towel.

 _ **X**_

"What happened, exactly?" one of the paramedics asked as two others transferred Mike to their ambulance.

"That man over there is apparently the real man who killed the kids in '87. The guy they arrested was framed. He thought he'd come back to scout the place for another round, but the guard here, Mike Schmidt, found him and so he shot him," the woman said, having planned this story out while waiting for the ambulance. "I couldn't sleep, so I came back to get some paperwork done. I saw the door open."

"And you tied him up, all by yourself?" the paramedic asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I caught him from behind and knocked him out with a mop." She pointed to the mop she'd placed in the corner to back up her story.

"Alright, we'll contact the authorities," the paramedic responded. "I'm sure this has been a long night. You should go home and get some rest."

"Is Schmidt going to be okay?" Valerie asked, concerned, but also for the benefit of the animatronics, motionless but listening in.

"He lost quite a bit of blood, so he'll need transfusions, but after that and some surgery, he should be fine. He'll need some time for recovery, of course." The paramedic smiled softly. "He's a very lucky man. That bullet should have pierced through his heart."

"He's most definitely a survivor," Valerie agreed.

* * *

 **Okay, sorry if some of this seemed medically inaccurate. I'm not really an expert in gunshot wounds (thankfully). The reason he's alive will be revealed in the next chapter. And like I said, my limited third person can be quite misleading~**

 **See you next time~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so here we have the final chapter of this installment of Misadventures. Let's get on with the show, then~**

* * *

Skylar arrived at the pizzeria the next day to see the door locked and a police car in the parking lot, along with her boss's car.

"What's going on?" she asked as soon as she reached Valerie.

Valerie sighed. It had been a long night. "Someone broke into the pizzeria last night," she explained.

"Is Schmidt okay?" she asked, remembering the night guard.

"He's been shot," her boss replied. "He's in the hospital right now. Hopefully, he'll make it."

"I can take the night guard job until he gets back," Skylar offered.

Valerie paused. The girl didn't know the truth about the animatronics, and Valerie preferred to keep as few people knowing this as possible. To her knowledge, only she, Mike, his sister Amanda, and now Vincent knew that the animatronics were alive. "I'll think about it," she eventually said.

 _ **X**_

Mike groaned as he opened his eyes, his chest hurting like hell. Then it came back. He'd been shot.

His eyes shot open. The animatronics. Were they okay? Did they try to kill that guy again after he lost consciousness?

He tried to sit up quickly, but a new wave of sharp pain kept him down.

"Whoa, there, tiger, easy," a woman in scrubs warned him. She must be his doctor. "You know, Mike Schmidt, you're one lucky man. Anyone else would be dead right now."

"Never thought a genetic mutation would come in handy," the brunette joked. "So, uh, how did I get here?"

"Well, you remember being shot?" the doctor asked, earning a nod from the night guard. "Well, your boss arrived at the pizzeria and called 911."

 _The animatronics must have used the office phone to call her,_ Mike thought. _At least the damn guy's behind bars..._

"Now that you're awake, I can let in your visitor," the doctor said with a smile, stepping aside to let Amanda in.

"Amanda!" he said. "How the hell did you hear about this?"

"Your boss called. You've got a pretty badass boss, taking that guy down like that," his sister said.

"She wasn't the one to tie him up," Mike informed her once the doctor left the room. "Freddy and company did."

"Huh," Amanda said. "I'm surprised that's all they did. I mean, isn't he the guy that killed those kids in '87?"

"Yeah, he is. And they were going to, I just managed to stop them before they did," Mike replied.

"Good thing you did," Amanda agreed. "Otherwise, your boss would have a _lot_ of explaining to do."

"I'm going to need you to do me a favor," Mike told her. When she gave him a questioning look, he said, "I need you to call my boss and see if she'll let you take care of my job while I can't."

"Since I already know about the animatronics," Amanda finished. "Got it." She made to leave, but stopped in the doorway. "You know, Mom and Dad aren't going to let this go for a long time."

"Please don't remind me," Mike said, placing his left hand to his face slowly. They already tried hard enough to get him to quit his job. This _definitely_ wouldn't help matters.

 _ **X**_

"Situs inversus?" Chica asked. "What's that?"

Amanda smiled at the chicken, sitting backwards in one of the chairs in the Dining Area. Valerie hadn't had a problem with letting her take her brother's job for awhile. "It's a really rare genetic mutation that mirrors the internal organs."

"I'm not following," Bonnie stated, a little confused.

"Okay, for example, a human heart is usually here." She placed her hand over her heart. "But thanks to situs inversus, Mike's heart is here." She moved her hand to the opposite side of her chest.

"So if he didn't have this thing," Foxy started, "Mike'd be dead?"

"Deader than a doornail," the woman confirmed. The clench in Freddy's fists did not go unnoticed. "But since he did, he's fine. He's going to be gone for a few weeks, recovering, so I'm filling in. But he'll be back before you know it."

"Next time you see him, tell him we said hi," Bonnie requested.

 _ **X**_

Mike pried his gaze from the window when he heard a knock on his door, dreading who it might be. His parents had already come in, first worrying over him and then, predictably, pushing him to get a new second job.

He was slightly surprised to see a head of spiky hot pink hair looking at him.

"How're ya doing, Schmidt?" Lucy asked, stepping into the room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, stunned. She was his coworker from his day job, and he'd gotten shot only a few nights ago. "How did you even know what happened?"

"It's all over the news," Lucy replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. "The guy gave a full confession about what he did a long time ago, and shooting you. He's behind bars, and I heard they released the guy they had locked up all this time instead."

Mike didn't doubt that that was because he was terrified out of his mind of the animatronics.

"Luckily, you've got a bunch of vacation days built up, so the boss-man isn't making too much of a fuss of you not coming in for awhile," Lucy continued.

"Okay," he said. He was curious, though. "Is the only reason you came, to tell me that?"

"Dude, you're, like, my only friend at work," the teen informed him. "I was worried about you, so I thought I'd come see you."

"Thanks," Mike said with a small smile.

 _ **X**_

He stood outside the door, suddenly wondering if this was a good idea. It would be weird, after all, to have some guy he didn't know just walk in, but he felt like he had to do this.

He ran a hand through his hair, freshly cut and washed clean. It still felt sadly odd to be wearing anything other than an orange jumpsuit, but he couldn't be more grateful. And that gratitude was exactly why he was here.

Deciding to take a chance, he opened the door.

The young man in the bed, Mike Schmidt, according to the papers, turned his head and looked at him, confused.

"I know you don't know me," he began, "but I had to come say thank you." At the even more confused look, he added, "I'm glad they were finally able to get things straight and put that bastard where he belongs."

Mike watched him for a moment, connecting the dots. "You're him, aren't you?" he asked. "The guard that they arrested."

He nodded. "My name's James Hewitt. But you can call me Jimmy." He smiled a little. "It's thanks to you that I'm a free man."

Mike laughed a little before wincing. "All I did was get shot."

"And make friends with the animatronics, right?"

Mike froze. "You know about them?"

"Oh, right, they don't walk around anymore, do they?" Jimmy asked. "Ever since Foxy... Anyway, yeah. I know. They were the ones that tied the guy up, right?"

"Well, I couldn't exactly do that with a hole in my chest," Mike joked.

"So, how are all the animatronics?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, they've definitely been worse," Mike said, referring to the way they felt when they learned what they had done to all of the previous guards. The older man in front of him might not know about that, though, but Mike wasn't about to open that can of worms.

"And Foxy?" the older man asked. "Did they ever find out what made him snap like that?"

"Turns out, that murderer, Vincent, hacked him and set him to snap so he could use him as a distraction to get the kids away from the crowd," Mike informed him. "And even though it's not his fault, he's never forgiven himself for it."

The two men continued to swap stories about the animatronics, from their days of walking around up to 1987 to their antics at night for the next several hours.

* * *

 **And that's the end of Scene of the Crime. I warn you all now, it's probably going to be awhile before I start the next installment, since college has been pretty emotionally rough for me, which is why it took me so long to get to the last chapter. I've been pretty depressed lately, sometimes forgetting what it's like to feel happy, so I need some time to feel better so that my depression doesn't detract from my writing. I hope you all understand, and I'll see you next time (probably in late December, as that's when the fall semester ends).**

 **See you next time~**


End file.
